


Don't Die On Me

by riozelda



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Minor spoilers from episode 11 to episode 15, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riozelda/pseuds/riozelda
Summary: They learn to cooperate, slowly but surely.Futoshi/Ikuno





	Don't Die On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is made in a whim, mainly because I'm disappointed that the new Chlorophytum duo don't get an episode for themselves. I think that it's gonna be a fun exploration on their characters. So, here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Darling in the FRANXX © Trigger, A-1 Pictures
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING : slight OOCness for the sake of the story, minor spoilers from episode 11 to episode 15

Futoshi is a crybaby—that is the first thing that crosses Ikuno's mind when they start their partnership. He cries a lot, in the first few days. It took him some time to get back on his feet, in which Ikuno feels glad that she doesn't have to deal with his wail anymore.

Honestly, she prefers Mitsuru as her partner. Both of them aren't a busybody and don't mind each other's business. A professional partnership—and now ... she's stuck with this fatty.

Anyway, the point is, Ikuno is so done with Futoshi, while overlooking the fact that Futoshi cares about her safety more than Mitsuru ever cared.

 

**×××**

 

"I'd like to get along with you. I-I mean, not how I get along with Kokoro-chan, it's like—"

Ikuno blinks in suprise while Futoshi keeps blabbering and correcting what he say—or try to say, at least. Ikuno should have known that the fatty will do something like this ... this is very Futoshi-like. She shouldn't have suprised.

The girl opens her lips, but shut it again the next second. She would love to give her new partner a harsh reply, but with their current moods, that is not a very wise choice. She is still upset about the futile attempt on Pistil-with-Pistil ride, while Futoshi ... well, although he is no longer crying, she is sure that heartbreak can only last for few days.

After her mind looks for the best reply, she chooses the simplest one. So she shrugs, before replying,

"Sure."

Futoshi sighs in relief.

 

**×××**

 

Ikuno looks out the big window of the vehicle along with other Squad 13 members, seeing Garden slowly become closer as the vehicle approaches. She closes her eyes for a moment. The place brings back memories, though, there is not much she is fond of other than books—

"Isn't it nostalgic?"

Hearing a whisper near her ear, Ikuno shoots her eyes open and glances to her side, seeing that Futoshi stands beside her. He looks outside, just like everyone else, and Ikuno blinks.

"Who are you talking to?" She whispers back. The boy smiles and glances at her, before nudging her side. He replies, "You, silly."

Ikuno blinks again. "... Me?" the unstable Pistil asks again, as she can't seems to figure out why would he talks to her like this.

"Uh-huh," He says, nodding before he finally looks at her, wonder and slight anxiety mix in one gaze. "... Do you not want to talk to me?" He whispers at her. Ikuno tilts her head to the side.

Of course I don't want to, idiot, She scoffs in her mind, but the only action she do is a shrug while saying, "I'm not one for pointless talk. I thought you know that?" She shoots Futoshi a look, making the boy suprised. She blinks again. She thought that her action up until now already gives the 'shut it' vibes—

"... Oh," He suddenly replies, face crestfallen. "Sorry, then."

Ikuno looks outside again, then says, almost softly, "There is nothing to be sorry for."

Futoshi laughs in half-heart manner. "You're right." He exclaims, before looking outside along with her and the rest of Squad 13.

... He's weird, Ikuno thinks again before she turns her head, hearing Ichigo calls out to her.

 

**×××**

 

Hiro is sneaking in the Garden, so the rest of Squad 13 do what they want and need to do: tagging along with him. After all, what's the point of becoming a Squad if only one member gotten scold because of his reckless attitude? They would rather get scold together rather than letting Hiro gets punished alone. Plus, they are curious about the Garden's condition after they leave for Plant 13.

As much as they want to squeal and beam and talk carelessly about their past, the happy thoughts shut down the moment they see the children in the Garden. The atmosphere turns bitter, a bit melancholic when they recall parts of their pasts, but the glum still lingers in the air, refusing to leave after what was shown to them. Ikuno, who feels affected by it, subconsciously walks slower than the rest, lagging behind to imprint the landscapes in front of her in her mind, carving it down until it feels like a cutter tears down her skin apart, making her bleed—and even though that is only a metaphor to describe her feelings, the pain feels almost real.

She inhales sharply as she hastily takes steps to catch up with the other members, not realizing the slightly wet floor—which is the the reason she skides and almost falls down. Keyword: almost.

"... You should be more careful," Behind her, a deep voice mumbles—a boy's voice, she realizes—as the person holds her arm and waist to keep her from falling. The girl looks up, her green irises meet the grey orbs of her Stamen. She blinks a few times, feeling bewildered.

"... Weren't you with everyone just now?" Ikuno asks as Futoshi helps her to regain her posture. The boy shakes his head, smiling at her.

"The memories kinda got me, y'know?" He replies with rethorical question as his eyes scan around the place they were raised in. The cheerful—yet slightly sad and melancholic, Ikuno notes—smile never leaves his face as he continues, "When I realized, Zorome already called out to me."

"... I bet he said something about you being a slowpoke."

Futoshi laughs heartily. "Yep. You're right."

Ikuno nods as a subtitute for a smile. She rarely smiles, anyway, so Futoshi completely understands her action. Then, they walk together with Futoshi only a step behind her— _Does he thinks that I will fall again?_ Ikuno scoffs in her mind—before skiding again. This time, Futoshi catches her again ... with a stifled laughter. The unstable Pistil scowls.

"Laugh all you want," She spits, glaring at him with a mix of hatred and embarassment. Why are boys so—

"M-my bad," the Stamen places a hand on his stomach, abdomen hurts from holding back laughter. Then, he fakes a cough before continuing, "Didn't know you can be so clumsy like this, so I just subconsciously—oh."

Futoshi's words trail off when he sees his partner with cheeks burning in embarassment. To avoid further contestation, the boy quickly adds,

"—B-but that's not a bad thing! In fact, it's quite adorable ... i-it's just my opinion, though! But I'm sure everyone will say the same, so—"

"Futoshi."

"Y-yes?"

"Shut up."

"..."

The boy finally shuts his blabbering mess, letting them walk in silence. When they finally catch up with their squad, out of worry, the members bombard them with questions, particularly curious about their flaring faces.

 

**×××**

 

Klaxosaurs are trying to attack the Garden—being send to defeat them is a no wonder. This time, they need to protect not only adults, but children as well. Their responsibility is bigger than the last time they fought Klaxosaurs.

Every single member of Squad 13 calmly walk toward their own Franxx to pilot it. Ikuno and Futoshi are no exception—but Ikuno rushes him, eyes look dead serious, which make confusion and anxiety swirl in the feelings of the fat Stamen. As soon as they hop in the huge robot weapon, the door closes. Futoshi walks toward his control station, not realizing that Ikuno still stands in front of the door, eyeing. He finally notices once he reaches his destination, then looks at her in confusion.

"Ikuno, what—"

"I want to have a private talk, just the two of us."

Although he still can't comprehend the situation, when his grey orbs sees her green ones, he finally nods. Ikuno is usually stiff and serious, so whatever she is trying to tell him, it must be important enough to make her look determined like this.

Ikuno inhales sharply. _It's okay_ , She breathes out, _I can do this. I am going to do this._

"I—" the Pistil starts, looking at Futoshi straight in the eyes. She can't waver and back down now. She's not a coward. "... Listen, Futoshi. I don't need you to be careful with me."

Futoshi looks astonished. "What do you—" He stops when his Pistil lift her left hand, telling him to shut up and listen. He needs to, or else, Ikuno doesn't know what will happen to their partnership after this. Maybe, if he can't at least try to understand, she can changes partner. Piloting with Zorome is the last thing she wants to do, though. He sounds like nightmare to her. She can't stand the adult-obsessed boy at all.

Silence still lingers in the air, and after making sure that Futoshi won't open his mouth anymore, Ikuno continues, "Don't cherish me like you cherish Kokoro. I am not her."

Futoshi looks confused, but he sits still, listening. Ikuno exhales quietly.

"I can pilot this thing—" the Pistil moves her arm, gesturing Chloropytium, "—alone if I want to. If it's not for the Stamen-Pistil rule, I'll be piloting this alone and I don't even need your help. So trust me a little, okay?"

She looks at her Stamen straight in eye, burning a fictional hole on his chest. Then she speaks again, "I don't need not want you to protect me; I want you to fight alongside me. Both of us need to protect each other. I don't want to be protected alone. I am not your Kokoro. I am capable to say sharp things without shame. I am able to critic you. I am not your sweet and loving former partner. I am your current partner, Ikuno. Not Kokoro.

We are piloting Franxx together and will protect each other. Am I clear?"

Ikuno eyes him for a moment, before he finally nods after fathom her confession. The girl looks satisfied before going to her control device to pilot the Franxx. Her throat hurts after talking that much. It's been a while since she becomes this talkactive.

When their Franxx finally operating, she knows that she is ready to pilot with Futoshi—wait, no ... that sounds wrong ...

The right one is, 'They are ready to pilot with each other', no?

 

**×××**

 

Once the whole Squad 13 back to Plantation 13, they immediately get hospitalized. That is nothing new.

Ichigo has a fight with Zero Two in front of everyone—except Hiro, of course—and from the corner of her eyes, Ikuno can sees Futoshi trembles slightly. She scoots closer then whispers, unusually initiating a conversation,

"Girl's cat fight can get pretty terrifying, huh?"

"... Ah," Futoshi glances at her, suprised yet his tone unusually calm, before replying, "No, no, that's not what I think."

This time, Ikuno is the one who is astonished. The girl asks again, bewildered, "Then what do you think? Why do you tremble?"

"Because they are pitiful, fighting over one boy like that."

"Says the person who got his partner escaped from him and complained even though she is happy now?"

Then she realizes that she has just stepped on a ladmine and wants to apologize, but cut off before she can saus anything by his quiet chuckle.

"Yeah. I am pitiful too, I guess," He tells her, grinning widely, letting her slip off slides. The girl looks at him, eyes apologetic and hurt, but his grin only spread across his face wider.

"C'mon, don't gimme that look," Futoshi says in childish tone, nudging her side. "Imma perfectly fine now, ya see?"

"... Yeah, you are," That comes out as a quiet mumble. "... I'm going back to my room after this fight is done."

"Oh, so soon?"

"... Yeah."

The girl avoids eye contact for the rest of the day, unable to get rid of guilt that gushes all over her mind and body. She ponders, for a moment,

_Futoshi, why are you so kind?_

 

**×××**

 

When Squad 13 finally discharged from the hospital, Futoshi and Ikuno start their training almost immediately, ignoring the protests from the other members who tell them to chill a little since they are just come out, but they don't bother to listen. They need to grow stronger than this, or else—they're going to die. Maybe ...their friends and loved ones will.

They learn together, they grow together. Futoshi slowly gets rid of his clingy side and learn to make fast decision in dire situation. Ikuno eventually starts to warm up to the others. She is still as silent as ever, of course, but the air around her change, become more welcoming and friendly.

They grow closer subconsciously. Maybe closer than they want to be.

 

**×××**

 

Ichigo suggests to separate Zero Two and Hiro. Although most of them agrees, the rational ones—like Goro and Mitsuru, also the kind and sweet Kokoro disagrees at first, but after Ichigo keeps pressing them, the three finally agree.

Ikuno, who stands behind the couch near Futoshi, whispers, "Your face say that you have something to tell them."

The fatty laughs, before whispering back, "As much as I want to protest, we all know how stubborn Ichigo is when she's determined."

"So, you're saying that the three of them—" Ikuno glances at Goro, Kokoro and Mitsuru for a moment, "—are wasting their time for futile attemp, huh?"

"Yup!" Futoshi nods, still sitting while the others start to scramble away, minding their own business. "Anyway, since I'm going to start guarding Zero Two's room this afternoon, we can't go training for a while. Is that alright with you?" He asks, looking at her in the eyes. The unstable Pistil nods.

"Until everything is resolved, let's stop training for now," Ikuno agrees, taking few steps behind. She opens her mouth before departing to her room, but he beats her by saying something unexpected. With his bulky hands he extends his arm while holding a plate of cookies, asking,

"Want some?"

Ikuno blinks her eyes. Again, something that she's supposed to expect of Futoshi but end up unexpected. Despite hesitating at first, the girl leans forward and hold out a hand, grabbing a cookie before taking a bite.

Futoshi grins in satisfactory, before walking out of the room, leaving Ikuno behind. The girl chews the cookie slowly, tasting every little bit of it, before realizing one thing:

_Since when Futoshi shares his snacks with other people?_

In confusion, her legs suddenly move on its own accord, running out of the room to catch up with Futoshi and ask why the heck he shares his cookies with her.

The moment her feet step out of the room, Futoshi is nowhere to be found.

 

**×××**

 

_What ... just happened?_

Her mind is hazy, while her eyes lose its sight in blur. Her head thumping violently, along with her rushing pulse and heartbeat.

_I remember ... Zero Two ... is going to leave ..._

_Then ... we ... went to Hiro ... 's ..._

The girl groans, pain gushes all over her body as she falls onto the floor. Screams can be heard, but her mind is in a situation where she is unable to think and can just watch the blurry scene unfolds in front of her.

Another loud sound can be heard. She glances. From her blurry eyesight, the mix of grey, red, dark blue and brown is most likely Zorome. More screams can be heard again. This time is Miku, probably.

But ... what she sees is an auburn-brown colour. Auburn-brown. _Futoshi_.

With the last strength she can muster, she reaches out her hand, whimpering, "N ... o ..."

Her mind goes blank along with a loud crashing sound.

 

**×××**

 

"... It's sad." Futoshi mumbles as he looks down from the second floor, toward the main door. Ikuno, who currently enjoys a tea beside him, looking down too and sees Ichigo and Hiro together. The glasses-clad girl blinks, before sipping her tea again.

"Didn't know you love to peek on people's private time."

"Hey! I am not like that! Beside, if it's private, why'd they do it in front of the door?"

Ikuno sips her tea again, concealing the small smile on her face before places it down on a table, then asks, "Whay is sad, then?"

"... Their relationship," He finally spills his thoughts off. "It's complicated. And I feel sorry for Hiro and Zero Two."

"Is that so? Well ... you have point, though." Ikuno's gaze is now fixated on the leader and Zero Two's Stamen. "Ichigo's condition is no better than that."

"At least, she knew that what she did was wrong back then."

"She was just worried."

"I know, but I can't help but dislike her attitude back then, okay?"

"Considering what had happened to you, I am not suprised."

Futoshi winces at the mention, while Ikuno gulps down the remaining liquid in her cup, before placing it on the table.

"Sorry," She apologizes. Futoshi just shakes his head and shrug it off. Instead, he cuts his portion of cake into a small slice, stabbing it with a fork, then offer the small piece of dessert to his partner.

"Want some?" He asks and Ikuno nods. The girl leans in and take a bite right from the fork, letting Futoshi feeds her without hesitation.

"Taste good?" He asks, smiling brightly. In an almost bashful manners, Ikuno nods slightly.

His eyes light up in twinkles, beating all the stars she has seen on night sky. For a moment, Ikuno thinks that her heartbeat stops.

 

**×××**

 

"It's going to be a fierce battle, huh?" Futoshi asks as he walks in the robot, along with Ikuno after the whole Squad 13 convey their encouraging words so Hiro won't be so down. They don't know what will happen there, and they are unusually optimistic as always, ignoring the fact that death is always hovering over Parasites, ready to snatch their soul out of their body.

"Uh-huh." Ikuno mumbles quietly, walking two steps behind him. She doesn't dare to get closer to him since the day Zero Two went back to her old Squad. She's feeling funny, and this feeling is almost similiar to how she feels with Ichigo back then.

... Wait, did she just think ' _back then_ '?

_Oh no._

As soon as they hop in the Franxx, she stops in her track, swallowing the saliva down her throat. She can't tell clearly what she feels right now because she doesn't understand, but she can say one thing for sure.

"... Futoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Do—" She bites her lips for a second. "—Don't die on me."

She glances down when all Futoshi does is eyeing her. Then, a loud laughter can be heard and she looks up. There, on the control device, Futoshi sits still while smiling.

"Don't say something sad before battle, Ikuno. It terrifies me." He says, and although his face is smiling, his eyes doesn't. Ikuno is about to speak again, telling him to forget what she just said, but he already speaks again.

"You do have a point, though." He mumbles, eyeing her. "You too, don't die on me. We've promised to protect each other, right? We can overcome this. Together."

When his eyes soften with compassion, Ikuno starts to ponder why was she make a fuss over things. Futoshi is right here, and Ikuno knows that nothing can go wrong if they cooperate. They will protect each other, and Ikuno knows that he's not the type to break a promise, so she will believe in him. For now, at least.

Ikuno's lips curve a rare, faint smile beautifully, like a recently blooming flowers.

"You're right." She replies. "Together."

_Yes, together._

 

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comment/bookmark for this story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
